The Iron Prince
by fairytail66
Summary: This is pretty much just a story about Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden, and how they met, and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first time writing a story on fanfiction-this one is going to be about Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox, and how their story first started, so to all of you GaLe fans out there, I hope you like this! (There are probably going to be several chapters to this story, and this first chapter is Gajeel POV.)**

* * *

There I stood, in front of the bluenette, I had just blocked the misfire of Laxus, and by the look on his face, he had meant for it to happen this way. Jet and Droy both stared at me, a mixture of different emotions in their eyes. I could tell that they didn't know whether or not to trust me yet, and that was understandable, considering the fact that I did put them in the hospital a couple months back. As for the bluenette, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was shocked, and wasn't expecting me to block the hit. Laxus on the other hand, stared at me, with a cold look in his eyes, almost as if he actually wanted to hurt the fragile girl behind me. "So I see you're the big hotshot everyone's been talking about lately," said Laxus. "Leave him alone Laxus!" the bluenette yelled as she stepped in front of me, soon afterwards being joined by Jet and Droy.

"What did he ever do to you?" shrieked Levy.

"Why, he did destroy _my_ future guild," exclaimed Laxus, and evil smirk spreading across his face.

"Well, we rebuilt it, and now everything's back to normal, so why don't you just leave us all alone? Master Makarov will never let you take over Fairy Tail!"

I stood there, dumbfounded by how she actually had the courage to talk to Laxus that way, even though she knew that with one blow from him, it could land her in the hospital for several weeks. What surprised me even more was the fact that she was actually standing up for me, even after the horrible things I did to her and her accomplices. It was then, that I decided I had to step up and do something, instead of just sitting there looking like a total idiot. I did after all, have to live up to my name. I put my hand on the bluenette's shoulder and said, "It's alright, I can handle this asshole myself, take those idiots and just go home." She gave me a look that said she wasn't going anywhere, so I looked at Droy, and he said, "Levy, it's probably a good idea if we go," as he went and picked her up.

"Let me go Droy!" she said as she struggled trying to get free.

"Guess that's what you get for being a stubborn shrimp," I muttered as Droy, Jet, and the bluenette made their way towards the guild hall.

"So, I guess this means I get to see how much of a pussy you really are," I yelled at Laxus while sprinting towards him with my Iron Fist.

"With a single strike, I can take you down, I mean, after all, you are iron!" he yelled as he started laughing in a sick and twisted manner.

" You're on! Wing slash of the iron dragon!"

And sure enough, with a single blow he did knock me out. When I awoke, I was in the guild infirmarary, the bluenette resting her head on the bed next to me.

"You know, she's been here all day, she blames herself for this," said the familiar voice of Jet.

"Huh?"

"Levy-she's been here all day, worried sick about you."

"Oh?" I felt a slight blush coming on looking down at her, she looked so peaceful, and kinda cu-

"Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I did after all make the worst first impression, and-" I though to myself before Levy cut me off.

"Oh Gajeel, I didn't know you were awake! I'm so sorry you got hurt!" she said, turning bright red as she started eying my arm, which I now realize had a large burn mark on it.

"It's fine shrimp, I'll heal," I said through gritted teeth, just know acknowledging the pain that was coursing through my arms.

She must've seen right through me, for she suddenly developed a worried expression, as she said, "You're in pain, here let me help," as she produced a ointment from her bag.

"This should do the trick," she said as she cautiously applied it to my arm.

I tried not to wince in pain, for she already looked like she was worried enough about me, and there was no need to worry her any more.

"You sure are troublesome, you know?" she said to me, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I guess," I said chuckling to myself.

I glanced up at her, and noticed that she looked like she was deep in thought staring right at me, however, once she noticed that I was watching her, she turned a deep shade of red, and in turn, I started blushing as well.

"Dammit! What the hell is this that I'm feeling right now?" I thought to myself as I tried to pry my gaze from hers.

As if on impulse, I leaned toward her, my heart pounding. Seconds later, our lips met, and I felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, and I should have more posted soon! Sorry if it was kinda bad! Hopefully the next chapters will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read the first chapter of "The Iron prince!" Well, here's chapter two for all of you guys! Like I said previously, I hope these next few chapters get better! (By the way, this second chapter is in Levy POV.)**

* * *

Okay, so first thing's first, I kinda knew somewhere deep down inside of me, I had a thing for Gajeel from the very beginning. Whenever I am around him, my heart starts fluttering, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. It was just yesterday when he took all those hits from both Jet and Droy, and Laxus, and then he made me go back to the guild hall! When all I was trying to do was stand up for him, like he had done for me. But then, about twenty minutes later, Elfman and Lisanna just happened to be taking a walk, when they came upon him, all bloodied up in the park. They immediately brought him to the infirmirary here at the guild, and he was asleep for the whole rest of the day, which is where it comes to the present, when I was sleeping with my head resting on the bed next to him and he woke up. The next thing you know, I was awake and putting some special healing ointment on his arm, when he suddenly looked in my eyes and kissed me! In all honesty, I didn't know what I should be feeling, although I did feel all warm and tingly inside, and I wanted more. So, as you can imagine, we sat there, kissing for what felt like hours, but were merely seconds. As our lips parted form one another, I felt a slight blush coming on, and looking up at Gajeel, I could see that he was blushing as well.

"I-I'm sorry." Gajeel said.

"F-For what?" I asked.

"Well, for ya know, kissing ya shrimp."

"I-It's nothing to be sorry about," I said while smiling.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled, storming into the room, and completely ruining "our moment", "I thought we were gonna have a fight today!"

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood, besides, you just intruded on our conversation," Gajeel said, nodding towards me.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna expect a fight tomorrow then," muttered Natsu as he stalked out of the room.

Looking back to Gajeel, I noticed that him wince in pain, just for a second though, because as soon as he saw me, he looked away. I placed my hand on his and told him, "You know Gajeel, it's okay to express your emotions every once in a while."

"Who says I'm not expressing my emotions?" he spewed angrily.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well, it sure sounded like you meant it!" he growled.

"I'll just leave you alone then, sorry, I just wanted to help," I yelled as I stormed out of the room.

"Gosh, the nerve of some men!" I muttered to myself as I started running towards Lucy's house.

As I knocked on her door, I thought to myself, "What if she thinks I'm a freak for liking Gajeel?" But all my worries washed away, as the blonde-haired mage's bright face greeted me at the door.

"Hey Lev- what's wrong?" she asked, clearly noticing the emotions etched in my face.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked calmly.

"Sure, come in," she said, as she welcomed me into her condo.

So, I told the whole story, including my feelings for Gajeel, and our kiss, and how I've liked him since well, since the first time he saved me. After I was finished, she stared at me, no look of disbelief in her eyes, but almost a look of mischief.

"I knew you two liked eachother!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-You knew?" I asked apprehensively.

"Well, I was kinda taking a wild guess, but I figured the least," she said, smiling at me, "But what I don't get, is why he yelled and got so angry."

"I know, I don't get it either," I muttered as I looked down at my hands, which had just been holding his several hours before.

"From what I can tell, it doesn't exactly seem like Gajeel's been a huge 'people' person before, and it seems like he's better at fighting than socializing, so that was probably just him trying to express his feelings."

"That's true."

I thanked her for the girly pep talk as I walked back to my dorm, pondering the thought that maybe he didn't even like me at all, or maybe he didn't even have any feelings for me. That night, I dreamed about our kiss, over and over again, and when I woke up, I could've swore that I saw him standing outside my window, by the tree next to the dormitory entrance. For a second, I actually thought it was him, so I got up excitedly and ran to the window, but it was merely just a shadow.

Later that morning, when I got to the guild hall, I went to the infirmirary, just to realize that Gajeel wasn't there anymore. I turned around, and there he was, smiling and acting as if nothing had happened the day before. When I tried to talk to him about it, he simply brushed me off, which made me upset.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAJEEL!" I yelled, not caring if the whole entire guild heard, then whispering, "Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

"Well I, um-."

"Ya know what? I take back all of that, I wish it had never happened!" I yelled as I ran out of the guild, tears streaming down my face. I heard my friends calling out for me, but I didn't want to listen. I didn't look back once, not caring if anyone was chasing after me or not. I kept running until I reached the edge of the town, and decided to take a rest and sit down by the river.

I cried, and cried, thinking to myself, "Why is this affecting me so mu-," when I heard footsteps growing near.

* * *

**Well, stay tuned for Chapter 3, to find out who Levy sees coming towards her. Hope you guys liked this! Please review, it helps me out a lot! **


End file.
